Competitions
Creators Contests Creators Contests are organized by Rec Room Inc. and usually announced on Reddit and other social media. See Featured Rooms for lists of winning rooms. Photo Contests Pc1 people Wolf2634.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Toninos-JPN-.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people ThePlasticHipster - ^lunchphoto.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people SoulFoxGaming.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Skyler.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Ryan - ^stargate.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Rick.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Reaper.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Noctauto-BMG CEO-2.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Noctauto-BMG CEO-.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Nico -ERIS-Sec-Mngr- - ^RecRoomMansion.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people mrs.legolas -PFUN-.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Mr.Legolas -PFUN-.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Mr. Sandman (FAR) - ^ToxiArtStudio.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people M&M's.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Lone -PFUN- - ^PirateIsland.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people LilyTheFlower - ^CliffsideArtStudio.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Lemon2.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Lemon.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people kit kallisto.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Ice LGBT -BMG-.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people HB L.2.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people HB L..jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Ducky -SKY Leader-.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Dragonfurygod.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Dale Cooper - ^BacktotheFuture2.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Chase - ^DinoExcavation.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Bubbz.2.0-BB-Leader.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Bubbz.2.0-BB-Leader - ^RecRoomMusicStudio.jpg|Category: People Pc1 people Ata05 -Pot-.jpg|Category: People Pc1 places Wolf2634 - ^ThePath2.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places ThePlasticHipster.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Skyler - ^GeckosGetaway.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Seeyouh -Chilllax- - ^Predator.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Ryan - ^ReclaFactory.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Ryan - ^DesertIsland.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Rick.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Rick - ^DoNotBeAfraid.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places RageCage - ^SuperMarioPvP.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Noctauto-BMG CEO-.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places MoodyMarlo - ^cliffside.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Mia - ^MythosLab.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Mia - ^InventorsFoundry.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places MarshallMink.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Malcolm Flex - ^MythosLab.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Malcolm Flex - ^MalcolmsMasonry2.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Malcolm Flex - ^MalcolmsMasonry.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Lyali - ^Fantasie.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places LilyTheFlower - ^SensoryDeprivation.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places LeakingPenguin-UNR- - ^Fantasie.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Kenshin - ^FlyingNimbus.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Justin - ^PirateIsland.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Jessica - ^MVillage.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Hale -uke player- - ^CityPvP.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Grandpa.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Double D -LD- - ^WreckedAirlines.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Crayon Eater - ^Heathersoasis.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Chase - ^JacqsAbode.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Bretzel -Chilllax- - ^PirateIsland.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 places Becca - ^RetroBar.jpg|Category: Places Pc1 experimental Poly.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental Wolf2634.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental Velho RRE.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental Trunks.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental SwordDuck.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental Ryan.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental reversal trigger.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental Noctauto-BMG CEO-2.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental Noctauto-BMG CEO-.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental Neramix =^.^=.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental MoodyMarlo.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental MetallMatt -RRITA-.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental Jpsup-A-Team-.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental Harrison.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental HappyFlowerGuy.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental Hale -uke player- - ^EDMtriptank.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental Grandpa.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental fusi.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental Dinoman715.jpg|Category: Experimental Pc1 experimental Chase - ^LateNightAnarchy.jpg|Category: Experimental The first Photo Contest was organized by Rec Room Inc. in July 2018. Winning photos by category: * People * Places * Experimental Pc2_comedy_Zentopple.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Wolf2643_2.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Wolf2643.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Webbie.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Trooper8059.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Sithis.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Sarah81.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Reaper.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Ranenbauer_-_RanenLounge.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Noctauto_BMG_CEO_2.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Noctauto_BMG_CEO_.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Mortimer.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_MoodyMarlo.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Mink_-_spacesuite.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Kirito.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Grinch.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Gamemaster36016.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Fusi.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Exode.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_DreamNinjaX93_-_CarlFredricksenHouse.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Delco.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Creaux4.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Creaux3.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Creaux2.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Creaux.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Captain.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_awesomesauce2.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_awesomesauce.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Applejuce0.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_comedy_Zer0-CHILL_-_StrawberrysCabin.jpg|Category: Comedy Pc2_fandom_Zentopple.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Wolf2643_3.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Wolf2643_2.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Wolf2643.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Trooper8059_3.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Trooper8059_2.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Trooper8059.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_ThriftyRaven64Senpai_ERIS_-_RickAndMortys.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Strike.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Star_Centurion_-_YoshiFinalSmash.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Solas_Faol.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Silver_Snow.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Sarcoptic_UNR_.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Sarah81.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_S.J..jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_RAAM_Oklahomie.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Noctauto_BMG_CEO_5.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Noctauto_BMG_CEO_4.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Noctauto_BMG_CEO_3.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Noctauto_BMG_CEO_2.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Noctauto_BMG_CEO_.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_NeumiHD_Ger_.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Mr.Bird.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Majikin.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_liquidhot.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Klaorman_-_irongiantbuild.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Kirito2.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Kirito.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Kenshin_BMG_.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Joshua_Fivecoats_-_CarlFredricksenHouse.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_JoshGrilli_-_ArtSociety.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Jay.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_JackJackAttack.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Hungary115_2.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Hungary115.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_HeRMe.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Harrison015_-_PRRGlados.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Grandpa.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Goblin2.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Goblin.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Goblin_-_Jawsmovie.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Fond.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_dwalin_MOON_co-leader_-_AttackonTitan.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Doddleoddle.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Creaux_-_RecRoomLogo.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Chill_King.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_CapnG-VR_-_RecFormers.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Aeris_Ice_.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Ace_of_Spade2.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_fandom_Ace_of_Spade.jpg|Category: Fandom Pc2_travel_Joshua_Fivecoats_-_ReclandAirport.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_ZOID_THC_-_RecRoyaleSolos.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Z3usA1m1ghty_-_10Paces.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Tyrian_Chilllax_.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_TexanToad_-_TokyoOakwoodApartment.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_SoulFoxGaming_-_cliffside.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Skyler_-_DowntownChicago.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Sizz_TRANDO_.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Rec_The_Cowboy_-_StarWarsLand.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Noctauto_BMG_CEO_2.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Noctauto_BMG_CEO_.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_NeumiHD_Ger_-_paris.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Mystery.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Mortimer_-_HighWinds.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Moopiter_-_themoonlanding.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_MAXARONI_AND_CHEESE_-_AnimalFarmBETA.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_liquidhot.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Kubochi_-_MysteryOfWorld.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Klaorman_-_10Paces.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Kailey....jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_JPSUP_A-TEAM_-_Escapethetitanic.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Joshua_Fivecoats_-_TheGoldenVenetian.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_jet_boy_-_Arc_Domination.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Jay_-_IX.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_JasTRM.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Grandpa.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_gB1.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_GatorCRX_BMG_-_Paintball.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_FullyPie.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_ExuberantBat_-_IsleOfLostSkulls.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Edino_-_HarryPotterHogwarts.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Daph_-_PicnicIsland.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_BIONIC626_BET_-_Arc_Domination.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Beautiful_Bryan_-_TacoWinterLodge.jpg|Category: Travel Pc2_travel_Beautiful_Bryan_-_PeaceFromZoid.jpg|Category: Travel The second Photo Contest was organized by Rec Room Inc. in December 2018/January 2019. Winning photos by category: * Comedy * Fandom * Travel Pc3_activity_blizzard.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_cpt.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_craftysponge.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_dwalin.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_grinch.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_grinch2.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_harry.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_human.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_infinity.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_joeyscafe.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_lauren.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_michael_myers.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_moodymarlo.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_pixelfloop.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_pixelfloop2.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_reeree.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_silver_snow.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_skyler.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_trooper8059.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_activity_wolf2634.jpg|Category: Activity Pc3_hangout_bigchicken.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_blizzard.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_chase.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_chase2.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_davepanpan.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_edino.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_emil.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_grinch.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_human.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_human2.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_mraurash.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_noctauto.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_okkir.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_pixelfloop.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_raccoon.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_reeree.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_saint_pepsi.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_silver_snow.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_trooper8059.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_hangout_wolf2634.jpg|Category: Hangout Pc3_nature_boomer.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_colonel_sanders.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_cpt.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_cpt2.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_devon.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_human.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_infinity.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_jacraft.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_lauren.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_mrbird.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_pixelfloop.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_pixelfloop2.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_ranenbauer.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_shadow122798.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_silver_snow.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_toninos.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_trooper8059.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_trooper8059b.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_wolf2634.jpg|Category: Nature Pc3_nature_wolf2634b.jpg|Category: Nature The third Photo Contest was organized by Rec Room Inc. in June/July 2019. 2D Art Contests Ac1 Akira Miyoshy.jpg|Category: People Ac1 Awesomesauce87.jpg|Category: People Ac1 CritterFromTheDeep.jpg|Category: People Ac1 Crumpus.jpg|Category: People Ac1 hblester.jpg|Category: People Ac1 kasigofs.jpg|Category: People Ac1 Noctauto.jpg|Category: People Ac1 RedFire708.jpg|Category: People Ac1 ReeReemations.jpg|Category: People Ac1 Ryukiin.jpg|Category: People Ac1 Silver Storm.jpg|Category: People Ac1 TrashIsAsh.jpg|Category: People Ac1 Trooper8059.jpg|Category: People Ac1 Valhallafusion.jpg|Category: People Ac1 VenusVinyl.jpg|Category: People Ac1 awesomesauce87 2.jpg|Category: Places Ac1 Deadmemes.jpg|Category: Places Ac1 Exode.jpg|Category: Places Ac1 hblester 2.jpg|Category: Places Ac1 kasigofs 2.jpg|Category: Places Ac1 Leaf477.jpg|Category: Places Ac1 Morgoth117.jpg|Category: Places Ac1 Oddpony.jpg|Category: Places Ac1 ReeReemations 2.jpg|Category: Places Ac1 Ryukiin 2.jpg|Category: Places Ac1 SolidNicorasu.jpg|Category: Places Ac1 DangerGirl5777.jpg|Category: Open Ac1 hblester 3.jpg|Category: Open Ac1 JackyChan4.jpg|Category: Open Ac1 kasigofs 3.jpg|Category: Open Ac1 Mr Hicks.jpg|Category: Open Ac1 Noctauto 3.jpg|Category: Open Ac1 ReeReemations 3.jpg|Category: Open Ac1 Ryukiin 3.jpg|Category: Open Ac1 Shadow122798.jpg|Category: Open Ac1 Vanellopeheart101.jpg|Category: Open Ac1 Vents.jpg|Category: Open The first 2D Art Contest was organized by Rec Room Inc. in April 2019. Winning drawings by category: * People * Places * Open Ac2_Blizzard.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_Brownie_K.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_BWarks.png|Category: Abstract Ac2_FlyingNimbus.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_Human.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_Joker.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_Michael_Myers.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_Minty.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_Mochi.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_mrbird.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_Noctauto.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_pixelfloop.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_ReeRee.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_s_u_n.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_Shadow122798.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_Shaqwill_o_nill.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_stove.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_Tahat.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_yick.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_ZoMe.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac2_Aeris.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_Birbo.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_cat.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_Cookie.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_Corbenz.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_CraftySponge.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_Emzy.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_FlyingNimbus2.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_Fond.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_Foxnagol.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_fredschevy.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_Grandpa_Friendly.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_HB_L.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_Ink.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_Kirito.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_Malekith.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_man_of_culture.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_Marzy.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_Meeky.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_Mochi2.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_NoProblamo.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_pixelfloop2.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_ReeRee2.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_Tahat2.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_Toninos.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_Tweefy.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_Valhalla.jpg|Category: Character Ac2_cat2.jpg|Category: Landscape Ac2_coyoteknight.jpg|Category: Landscape Ac2_Exode.jpg|Category: Landscape Ac2_gwen.jpg|Category: Landscape Ac2_Human3.jpg|Category: Landscape Ac2_KCkitty19.jpg|Category: Landscape Ac2_Kirito3.jpg|Category: Landscape Ac2_Mia.jpg|Category: Landscape Ac2_Mochi3.jpg|Category: Landscape Ac2_Mr_Hicks.jpg|Category: Landscape Ac2_NinjaKnitter.jpg|Category: Landscape Ac2_pixelfloop2.jpg|Category: Landscape Ac2_Pumpkin_Pie.jpg|Category: Landscape Ac2_ReeRee3.jpg|Category: Landscape Ac2_Sargon.jpg|Category: Landscape Ac2_Tahat3.jpg|Category: Landscape Ac2_The_Dark_Knight.jpg|Category: Landscape Ac2_Toshi2.jpg|Category: Landscape The second 2D Art Contest was organized by Rec Room Inc. in July/August 2019. Ac3_abstract_ConfettiComet.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_Dropdeaddan17.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_DTMCRAZY.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_evanlegoman.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_GayBubbles.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_Goldencupcakes.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_IcyElephant20.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_imbbyright.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_InternetCat.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_Joemicmoey365.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_KCkitty19.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_Lia_S.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_Lucije.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_Mortimer.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_Noctauto.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_Oddpony.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_Oddpony.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_ReeRee.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_Shy_custard16.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_sketched.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_xXgamer107Xx.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_abstract_Yoi.jpg|Category: Abstract Ac3_character_Alexis05.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Blaze_Runner.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Boundingman.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Diamond_159.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_DTMCRAZY.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Emzy.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_evanlegoman.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_EYL0N.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Fussysquirrel.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Goldencupcakes.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Hiroshi_Senpai.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_InternetCat.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_KennyMM03.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Lolperrins.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Lucije.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Lyali.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Malekith64.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Noctauto.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_nog.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Oddpony.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Rainbow-_-sparky.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_RedFire708.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Sydia.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Toninos.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Tweefy.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_UkuleleLion.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Valhallafusion.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_Vern850.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_WhatMyNameAgain.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_character_xXgamer107Xx.jpg|Category: Character Ac3_scenery_awesomesauce87.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_Bubble_Gum.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_ConfettiComet.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_Dizzy.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_EthanPlays.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_EYL0N.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_Hexo.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_IINeXXoNII.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_kasigofs.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_KennyMM03.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_Lia_S.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_Lucije.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_Lyali.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_mandapanda.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_Oddpony.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_OracleVR.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_Rainbow-_-sparky.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_Sarco00.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_Silver_Storm.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_Trickyyy.jpg|Category: Scenery Ac3_scenery_xXgamer107Xx.jpg|Category: Scenery The third 2D Art Contest was organized by Rec Room Inc. in January 2020. Video Contests The first music video contest was organized by Rec Room Inc in November 2019. YouTube playlist of winners : * Beekeeper & The Beez ( MUSIC VIDEO ) @Shootah, @S.eightyonne * Borderlands 3 Intro (REC)reation! @CR4F70R, @theronawesome, @Atree, @Montee2, @RockyDaRebel * Fresh Prince of RecRoom @WonderfulPlyatapus, @Dasonic_Gaming, @GoodGuyDizzy, @ShyGuyFizzy, @Boundingman * Half An Orange- Old Friends (Rec Room Music Video) @MrTeeVeeMan, @Untamed Raven, @sub2NathZero, @onesoullost5, @DABEEZNEEZ * Marshmello - Alone - Rec Room Music Video @Joshua5coats, @Ghostyboi1113 * OkGoRR @bbustard, @Sissylyne, @Cauterized * Piano Man @Imthegap, @Sunglasses, @jasonDAman52, @Life1, @SpeedyHamster * Post Malone - “Circles” - Rec Room Music Video @SolasFaol, @Dasonic_Gaming, @GoodGuyDizzy, @ShyGuyFizzy, @RaccoonVR * RecRoom I Want My MTV @Delisha, @SpiritCrisis, @DragonRatTiger, @Sharkateer, @Jokond * Rec Room - RISE Music Video (League of Legends) @valhallafusion, @goldmaster42, @saintpepsi54, @square101, @blaze_runner * ShRec - Welcome to Duloc | Birds - RecRoom | S H R I M P S (one win, same team grouped) @Rick, @BattleNevets, @Fandorn, @Demoro, @Snox_ * Slow dancing in the dark | Corbenz VR ( RecRoom Music Video Contest) @Corbenz, @Sidthesquidmpd, @MeekEmu, @MarkyD_Real, @SevereWeeb * Try and stop me @imthegap, @jasonDAman52, @jd71608, @dubstepmachine, @Pinkitten * WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY - Rec Room Edition @Luukhs, @FlorianMaster, @Zentro, @SoulFoxGaming Early Maker Pen Contests Alifeees mouse bomb robot.png|alifeee's mouse bomb robot Glitterteas bat bot.png|Glittertea's bat bot Forbyms goblin.png|forbym's goblin Glitterteas plankton.png|Glittertea's Plankton Forbyms mickey mouse.png|forbym's Mickey Mouse Alifeees bender.png|alifeee's Bender Forbyms eevee.png|forbym's Eevee Alifeees voltorb.png|alifeee's Voltorb Glitterteas snorlax.png|Glittertea's Snorlax Alifeees mobile.png|alifeee's mobile Glitterteas sailor moon scepter.png|Glittertea's Sailor Moon Scepter Forbyms observation desk.png|forbym's observation desk First Maker Pen Competition The first Maker Pen Competition was held on October 23, 2017. Since Rec Room was lacking the possibility to save maker pen creations at that time, the contestants had to build everything during the competition. It was organized and hosted by Voltz and mamamonkey. The contestants were alifeee, forbym, and Glittertea, who competed in four rounds with known themes (enemy from Jumbotron, any character from any TV show, any Pokemon from any region, a unique creation). Each contestant had 4 minutes in each round. recroom_halloween_poster.jpg|Poster announcing the event recroom_halloween_dinoman.jpg|Dinoman won the contest. recroom_halloween_glittertea.jpg|Glittertea received a honorable mention First Halloween Build Contest The first Halloween Build Contest on October 30, 2017 was organized and hosted by lalapatria. The announced contestants were Chip, Dinoman715, Glittera (Glittertea?), Grey771, Jesúscondom, Legofreak, Nano&Swingly, and SchoolNews. Cosplay Contests First Rec Room Cosplay Contest by Mamamonkey and Drummergeek. Quick Draw Competitions Ottolotl's Quick Draw competition on December 15, 2017. Paintball Competitions Jong Yi's 1v1 Paintball Tournament. Jong Yi's 2v2 Paintball Tournament. Jong Yi's 3v3 Dodgeball Tournament. Jong Yi's 1v1 Sniper Tournament. See Rec Room Paintball League. Category:Events